Star Fox: Habitation on Fortuna!
by Xstar7
Summary: A sequel to my first story! Note that Lance, Toby, and Bree were barely mentioned in the first story. A new story to Star Fox! This should be easy to understand the plot even if you have not seen the first story.
1. Habitation Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HELL YEAH!**

The sequel is here so please, stick around because I GUARANTEE you that this will be MUCH better than the first one.  
I thank ALL readers and reviewers! I could not wait when planning this! Please review if you want to.  
When I said soon I meant it!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Habitation Revealed

ON CORNERIA

"We have reports of new life on Fortuna finally exposed called Fencoids. They are rivals with  
Celepoins. We will have more information next time on Corneria News L1VE!" The reporter announced.

"Assholes." Fox thought.  
"They report news in 20 minutes while I can go faster.  
Maybe I'll check it out."

* * *

Lance was listening to Sr:k1ll-X when Toby ran up to him.

"What happened bro?" Lance asked.

"I exploded the car a-and I blew up some trap door to a gold mine!" Toby said frantically.

"SWEET SHIT! You're serious right!" Lance asked ecstatically.

"Dead serious!" The Fencoid responded.

"Epik, thanks bro." Lance told him.  
"Let's buy that mithril-gold armor."

"Why the hell would I when we HAVE some!" Toby said.

"DAMN SWEET!" He shouted involuntary.  
"Oops."

"Let's go!" Toby said.

"I gotta buy a mithril-gold ring!" Lance said.

"Save some gold for me!" Toby sternly said.

"Hey, I'm old enough to have the Ritual of Lifemair!" Lance told his best friend Toby.

"Lucky bastard." Toby muttered.

* * *

"Hmm. That is some technological shit." Kell thought.

Kell was a scientist at Venom working for Andross who designed everything including his own  
cyborg body and Sr:k1ll-X.

"Heh I'll go be mayor. I hated Andross anyway, as a slave." Kell told Rai and Ella.

They were members of the JadeLight squad. Jiggs being another member was too busy repairing damages to James' Arwing.

"It's a good thing Star Fox did not see us." Rai responded.

"Why is that Lightning?" Ella asked.

Lightning was his nickname.

"Because James is alive." Rai told her.  
"It will be the peace treaty."

"Huh? He's alive!" Ella thought.

Rai being able to read her mind comprehended this.

"Yep he's alive." Rai reassured her.

"Hmm that's a classic twist." Kell told them.

"You suck the fun out of everything." Rai shot back at him.

"Is that so Rai?" He said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks for reading and reviewing I will see you for the next chapter of

Habitation on Fortuna.

Sincerely, Xstar7


	2. Coming Up Coming Down

Lance and Toby went in the mine although they were not the only ones.

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?" Toby asked.

"Did you blow up Mr. Krony?" Lance responded.

"Noooo..." Toby told him.

"Yep. Wonderful." Lance said.  
"On the bright side we have some of this!"

"IF we aren't killed." Toby shot back.

"True." Lance told Toby.  
"Wait."

"What?" Toby asked.

"What about Bree?" Lance asked.

"We'll meet at 2200." Toby said.

"Ok."

Then a Celepoin jumped down.

"Dammit!" Lance said as he pulled out a M16.  
He repeatedly shot it.

"Yay Krony's dead!" Toby said.

Lance blew on the gun.

"Bitch." Lance commented.  
"Bree, you're gonna love me now."

* * *

Fox was hailed by the emperor Fencoid, Altearia.  
A female emperor to be exact.

"I saw the Cornerian news." Fox said.

"Hmm. It took them this long." Altearia said.

"Apparently." He responded.

He pushed a button on the wrist-com.

"Krystal."

"Yes Fox?"

"Can you come to Fortuna?" He asked.

"Umm. Sure!" She responded.

* * *

1800 hours- Fortuna 3/34/52870-SX20

"We waited two hours Fox!" Falco said.

"Sorry guys." He responded.

"We are basically in Bespin over Fortuna and I'm thinking  
what the fuck is taking so long?" Falco told him.

"Sheesh take a chill pill Falco." Slippy said.

"Asshole." He muttered.

* * *

Lance got into his G-Ship720K.

"Okay Toby. Are you in your F-Ship540K?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Alright." Lance said.  
"LIFTOFF!"


	3. Gun Fight in the Moonlight

**Ch.3: Gun Fight in the Moonlight**

2150 3/34/52870-SX20

Lance and Toby out of their shuttles to find none  
other than Bree "Diamond" Fennek.

"You guys are early!" She commented.

"I'm not going to be late I always do." Lance replied.

"What's that on your finger?" Bree asked.

"Shit!" He thought.  
"I was going to tell her later!"

"It is..."

* * *

****Meanwhile

"This is Emerald Hills?" Fox thought.

"ROB scan those ships!" Fox asked. They belong to,

Toby Dean Andersin and

Lance Gin Kureck.

"Kureck? Is that Zonessian?" Fox asked.

"No results confirmed as unidentified." ROB responded.

"Ok?" Fox said.

He landed his Arwing by the two ships.

Toby saw it.

"Shit! Hurry up Lance we've got company!"

Fox hopped out of his Arwing.

"Who are you!" Toby asked.

"I know who you are Mr. Andersin." Fox replied.

"What the hell! How'd YOU know?" Toby while astonished asked.

"I scanned the ship." Fox said.

"Oh." Toby muttered.

"I'm done!" Lance replied.

"Hurry! Pound a bullet into him!" Toby told Lance.

Fox took the opportunity to shoot Toby although Toby dodged  
and it hit Bree. Lance noticed her cries of pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lance said as he shot Fox in the rib repeatedly.  
"DIE!"

"Crap! KRYSTAL I NEED SUPPORT!" Fox shouted.

"Ok! I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"I NEED YOU NOW!" He shouted as he was becoming lightheaded.

He suddenly blacked out.


	4. Addition of Weaponry

Fox soon awoke in the Great Fox.

"WAIT. Was that a dream it still hurts." He thought.

"Hey, uhh sorry back there." Lance said.

"Holy damn it was real!" Fox mumbled.  
"It's okay."

"Anyway I know this is a crappy time, but can my  
friends and I join the team?" Lance asked.

"Crap! Really? NOW?" Fox thought.  
"Fuck it he's gotta work hard."

"Okay." Fox told the Fencoid.

"Thank you Fox! We won't let you down!" Lance assured him.

"I'd hope." The vulpine soon quoted.

"Hey Fox!" Slippy shouted.

"Yeah Slip?" He said.

"I think we should go to Macbeth." The frog conversed.

"Okay." Fox responded.  
"How's it going with you and Amanda?"

"If rainbowepicgood was a word that's what I'd say." Slippy told the vulpine.

"Rainbowepicgood? Never heard the term." Fox replied.

"I know." Slippy said barely audibly.  
"What about you and Krystal?"

"She won the modeling competition." Fox said.  
"Hey I knew she was beautiful."

"Krystal? Amanda?" Lance thought.  
"Never heard of them."

"Hey ROB!" Lance whispered.

"Yes?" ROB said.

"Set a course for Macbeth."

"Yes Lance." ROB replied.

"Toby?" Lance called.

"Yea Lance?" He responded.

"Signal Bree." Lance ordered.

"Okay bro!" Toby replied as he saluted.

He went into her room. She was fast asleep and he  
did not want to disturb her. And he went back.

"She's asleep." Toby told Lance.

"I see." Lance said.  
"I'm sleepy too. Adios bro."

"Y-you're not... You know, right?" Toby frightenedly said.

"NO! No no no no no!" Lance said.

"Although I wanted to." He thought.  
"Oh well."

"Have a good one." Toby commented.

Suddenly a red ship flew by. Then two more.

"I should tell Fox." Toby thought.

He walked over to Fox.

"I saw three red ships."

"Did they look like Arwings?" Fox asked.

"Yea..." Toby replied.

"Oh crap." Fox said.


End file.
